


Truth or Dare leads to WHAT?!

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Rider you evil boi xD, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Truth or Dare, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Goggles and a group of friends decide to play Truth or Dare. The game leads to a massive awkwardness.Note: All of the characters are 18 years old. And there is a mention of Last Surprise from Persona 5.





	Truth or Dare leads to WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insert Tango music here xD](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492760) by Idk. 



Everyone was sitting doing their usual activities until Goggles stood up and spoke. "Who's up for Truth or Dare?!" Goggles calls out. Everyone nods and they all sat in the living room. "Okay, who wants to start and take over for the game?" Goggles asked. Rider raised his hand. "I will." Rider said. "Cool! Go for it, Rider!" Goggles said with a big smile. "Alright, gather around the room!" Rider commanded, to which everybody followed to. "Okay, Aloha, Truth or Dare?" Rider asked to him. Aloha thinks about it for 2 minutes. "Dare!" He replied. Rider smirked as he had something up his sleeve that will embarrass the living hell out of Aloha. "I dare you to kiss Army in front of us!" Rider said as he began to cackle. Aloha and Army was shocked at this. "WHAT?!" Both of them yelled. Everyone began to laugh. Goggles was the most laughing in the group. "There's no way on Earth I'm doing that!" Army yelled to Rider, which only made him smirk even more. "You have to. It's a dare." Rider replied. Aloha and Army looked at each other, knowing that there is no other way out of this. They walked closer and pressed their lips against each other, causing Inklings that were girls to fan girl so loud. Aloha and Army slowly began to realize that they had feelings for each other snd that it was getting stronger by the kiss. They continued to kiss, not caring that it was a dare. No, it was true love.

They broke apart for air. "There. Happy?" Army asked. Rider nodded. "Okay, Mask, Truth or Dare?" Rider asked. "Truthhhhhh." Mask replied. Rider thought about it before speaking up. "Do you like someone in this room?" Rider asked with a smirk. Mask began to blush which wss hidden from his gas mask. "Whattttttt? No I don'ttttttt." Mask replied, which only made Rider's smirk grow even more. Mask knew at that moment that he can't hide it anymore. "Okayyyyyyyy, I doooooo." Mask said after 10 seconds of silence. "And that is?" Rider askes in a evil way. 

Everybody waited for an answer as they all stared at Mask. Mask began to blush even more behind his gas mask. "Okay, okay! I like Bobbleeee...!" Mask yelled as his heart began to pound. Everybody gasped and looked at Bobble, who was blushing. "Uh...I..I love you too, Mask!" Bobble confessed back. Rider's smirk turned into a genuine smile. Bobble and Mask walked up to each other and they hugged, causing everybody to go 'Aww....'

Rider then looks at Prince. "Okay, Prince. Truth or Dare?" Rider askes. Prince thought about it. "Dare." He replied. Rider smirked. "I dare you to prank call your brother.'" Prince was taken aback from it. "WHAT?! NO WAY IN THE LIVING HELL I'M DOING THAT!" Prince said. "You have to do it! It's a dare!" Gloves said. Rider looked at him with a face that said 'Thank you.' Gloves nodded in return. Prince sighed heavily. "Fine, fine." Prince said and reached into his pocket for his phone. Once taking it out, he called Emperor. 

After 2 rings, Emperor picked it up. "What is it, Prince?" Emperor asked. Everyone began to laugh quietly. Prince began to feel embarrassed. "H-Hey, brother...?" Prince said quietly. "What is it, Prince?" Emperor replied. "I...I got a Inkling girl....pregnant." Everybody's laughs began to grow quietly. It only took 4 seconds for Emperor to start yelling. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Emperor yelled, making Prince wince. Everybody began to laugh. "I...I did..." Prince said. Emperor was growling through the phone. "Just kidding...it was a dare..." Prince admitted. "BY WHO?!" Emperor yelled, too pissed. "...By Rider..." Prince said quietly. "Tell him I'm about to go and kill him!" Emperor said before hanging up. Prince looked at him with a stern glare. Everybody was dying of laughter.

Rider looked at Headphones. "Okay, Headphones. Truth or Dare?" Rider asked. Headphones immediately responded. "Dare!" She said. Rider smirked. "I dare you to hug and kiss Skull!" Rider replied. Headphones and Skull looked at each other with faces that said 'I'm sorry.'

They moved closer and their lips connected as they wrapped their arms around each other. It ws as just like Aloha and Army. To them, it felt like it wasn't a dare. Glasses looked at Rider with a stern glare. Rider didn't notice luckily. This made Glasses wonder two things.

Is Rider a Truth or Dare matchmaker?

Or is he doing this just to mess with people?

Glasses was glad that he is sitting in his comfy chair that will comfort him. "Okay, Gloves. Truth or Dare?" Rider questioned. "Truth." Gloves responded as he secretly hoped that he won't have to say anything embarrassing. "Is it true that you practice cool poses in front of the mirror for at least 2 hours?" Rider asked, making Gloves blush like a madman. "W-W-What?! NO! NOT TRUE!" Gloves yelled angrily. This only made Rider's smirk grow. Gloves sighed, feeling defeat flow through him. "Okay, yes...I do..." This made everyone burst laughing again. Rider smirked, feeling great from seeing the sights of people embarrassed in front of him. "Okay, Hachi. Truth or Dare?" Rider asked. Hachi felt nervous. "Dare?" He replied. "I dare you to sing Last Surprise." Rider replied. Hachi blushes but he nodded so that he can get it over with.

_Minutes later..._

Hachi was panting from singing the song. Everybody clapped at his performance. Hachi felt even more embarrassed. When it came to him singing the 'You'll never see it coming' parts, everybody laughed at it. Hachi secretly prayed that he won't have to do that ever again. The game went on and on until this. "Okay, Goggles. Truth or Dare?" Rider asked. Goggles smiled. "I choose Dare!" He replied. Rider smirked again. (A/N: Jeez, Rider. How many times have you smirked today? - _ -)

Rider had the perfect idea in his head.

"I dare you to dance with Glasses to tango music!" Rider said, causing Glasses to stand up from his chair. "WAIT, WHAT?!" Glasses yelled. Goggles looked at him with a evil smile on his face. Glasses sighed angrily. "You got to be joking!" Glasses yelled. Rider's smirk grew. "You have to do it. It's a dare." Rider replied to the growling blue Inkling. Glasses did another sigh. "Okay, fine!" Glasses said, still angry and he showed it by growling. Everyone moved so that Goggles and Glasses had space in the center of the room. Glasses began to feel embarrassed almost immediately. Deep down, Goggles is also feeling embarrassed as well. They gulped. They didn't admit one thing.

Both of them had a crush on each other.

They never admitted it at all as they are afraid they might get judged for it. They got into the tango dsnce position. Rider nodded at Diver to play the music. Diver nodded and played the music (which is the inspiration of this xD).

Goggles and Glasses began tango dancing almost immediately as the song began to catch up with them. Everybody in the room was entranced by the sight of the blue Inklings dancing. Army decided it was a good idea to do something by throwing a red rose. Goggles picked it up and placed it between his teeth. Glasses blushed but went along with it. Eventually, the rose ended up between Glasses's teeth. They continued to tango dance. Once the music ended, the entire room erupted as people cheered. Goggles and Glasses looked at each other and smiled.

It wasn't so bad as they thought it would be.

They decided to finally fess up about their crushes for each other. Glasses removed the rose from his teeth and they kissed. This made the cheers grew louder as the group in the room saw the wonderful sight in the room. 

Yeah....it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.


End file.
